psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arro Yunora/Yunora's ES P's and Q's: Adomopathy
Hi peoples. This is a little experiment I thilk i'll be working on for the next few months, and that is Discussions all revolving around the specific topic in Extrasensory Perception. Why ESP specifically? Lemme give a lil intro of myself. Been around psionics for awhile, nothing really impressive has happened to me. I was interested in kinetics not too long ago, but with the lack of content i'd like to agree on the interest sort of died. So instead I decided to work on things more... I dunno acceptable? Yea i'm not all that interesting beyond that, lol. The idea for this blog is simply to discuss personal understandings on what the ability of choice is, how it's done, and if any progress can be made within the week. Why a week? Only to get through more abilities and like in the instance of Adomopathy, can get some time with more interesting abilities. I can go on talking about nothing important for awhile, but lets skip that and just get to trying yea? Also I'm not sure if i'll be continuing through the abilities in awhile unless I specifically make a Blog dedicated to it, in that case you can bet i'll be spending all of my time alloted to psionic practice that I can to it within that week. Expect an intro, and conclusion of the practice. I'm very likely to comment about anything interesting I might fin out of the ability, but possibly won't if I either have nothing or just straight up don't feel like it. Also expect your questions to be answered as well, lol. That'd be pretty lame if i didn't. ADOMOPATHY INTRODUCTION: So Adomopathy, from what I understand from the page on it, it's the taking of another's physical movements and being able to mimmick it in it's entirety solely on the bases of Visualization. Meaning to preform it you'll need a subject to follow, and I guess just the patience in visualizing it. Also for whatever you are attempting to copy you need to know your limits. If your body isn't physically capable for performing the move, do not copy. My subject for this week of Adomopathy will be to perform a simple front flip, mostly because i've always tried to do one when I was little and was never able to perform one. My suggestion for your subject is to start with something simple, but something you'll be able to easily determine if the ability was the definite answer. TECHNIQUE AND THE GOAL: The best method to visualizing is to picture as much of the action to the most accurate detail in your head, and dedicate enough time to it. When I meditate on this ability i'm going to simply picture the motion and do so until a clear representation develops. After that you'll want to apply the visualization to a first person perspective so that you can see every motion happen. An important note is the better you visualize, the better the performance. At the end of the week after AND ONLY after I feel confident in pulling off the flip, i'll attempt it once to see if I was able to perform the ability. If it happens then boom, we're in business with Adomopathy and i'll keep developing the skill to attempt harder tasks. If not... Let's just hope I don't snap my neck... Lol. Anyways... DAT OUTRO: Regardless if I perform it or not i'll move on to the next ability in a new blog on Monday. If you have any questions feel free to drop em in, that's what this is all about anyways! Thank you for reading, and hopefully some of you out there will be giving Adomopathy a try with me!!! (I'll make the blog look more interesting some other time, I don't really feel like it right now.) ^w^ Category:Blog posts